Cryptid
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: She always preferred working alone, safer for them than with her. Yet when the Teen Titans seek her out for her recent activities in Jump City, will she join them, or will she forever be a loner? Eventual Aqualad/OC pairing.
1. Prologue

Standing on top of a building overlooking the the lights of Jump City where most of the crimes happen stood a teenage girl with cat like eyes stared at the city from her vantage point, her tail swishing behind her, elf like ears listening to the sounds of the city around her, dark hair with white highlights moving in the breeze.

Her outfit was a jumpsuit with the top part of the jumpsuit front right half being orange and the left being black. The sleeves black from the shoulders to her wrists with the bottom half of the jumpsuit being skin tight black pants and black boots and black gloves. Finally, an orange mask over her eyes, matching her cocoa complexion.

Her ears picked up strange activity in the south part of the city, sounded like manic laughter, one annoying enough to be recognizable. Sighing, she leapt off the edge of the building and onto another.

Landing on one final building, she overlooked a scene, confirming that it is indeed one of her least favorite criminals; Control Freak.

Control Freak laughed manically as he used his video game controller to make his home made robot dinosaurs terrorize the people and rob stores of electronics.

She sighed, "Typical." She said shaking her head at this complete and total nut case before taking a few steps away from the edge and charged forward and leapt off the building and into the air then landed in front of Control Freak...on his foot actually.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Control Freak screamed like a highschool girl and toss his controller in the air to grasp his smashed foot as he hopped on the other foot.

She caught the controller as it came back down to Earth before turning it over and opening a compartment and taking out the batteries, making all the dino robots collapse and ending the temporary madness that came with Control Freak.

Dropping it carelessly on the street, she stomped it to pieces before turning to a still hopping Control Freak who clutched his aching foot. "You know, your shenanigans aren't that exciting to fight these days." She said before pinching a nerve on his neck, rendering him unconscious.

She sighed tiredly, "That was very boring." She turned to the people present, "Hey, did anyone call the cops yet, this guy needs psychiatric help." She asked pointing at the incapacitated Freak.

Hearing sirens in the distance, "Well, I'm out." She said before sprinting into a nearby alley and turning a dial on her watch that served as an image enhancer; changing her appearance and disguising herself into that a regular girl. Gone was the mask, jumpsuit, white highlights, tail, ears and eyes; in their place, a pizza uniform, trainers, dark hair in a low ponytail and brown eyes.

Slowing down her pace a little to avoid running into people as she ran out the other end of the alley and turned in the direction where her job is located.

* * *

 _ **This one kept bothering me, so I decided to get this out of my system.**_


	2. News

_Titan's Tower_

"Man, last night was a total bust." Beast Boy said as he took a sip of his soda.

Starfire nodded as she bit into the pizza that was just delivered to their headquarters, "I believe it is safe to say that our help is not necessary at the moment."

"Yeah, well, I was totally pumped for the action, and all we got was an unconscious Control Freak." Beast Boy complained, not really happy to not kick butt at all these past few days.

Robin turned on the tv, "Regardless, whoever is doing this instead of us, we should at least be glad he or she took down the bad ones and not join them." He said as he channel surfed.

"Especially Control Freak, he's not exactly the most exciting villain in this city. Glad we didn't have to deal with him today." Raven said as she meditated not too far away from them.

"Yeah, that dude has gotten more out of control _and_ a bit freakier each time he happens." Cyborg commented as he came back with more beverages and sat down.

The tv screen turned to Jump City news where Robin was about to change it, " _-this mysterious vigilante strikes once again."_ This stopped Robin from changing the channel as the reporter continued, " _Late last night, Jump City's brand new superhero who calls herself Cryptid, stopped Control Freak in one fell swoop."_ The screen turned to a video that was caught on a cell phone, showing Cryptid jumping from a rooftop building and smashing Control Freak's foot and making him scream like a little girl.

Everyone winced at the frequency of the scream, "Oooh, that's gotta hurt." Beast Boy said as Cryptid took out the batteries and stomped on the controller before knocking Control Freak unconscious and running off.

"That's a new record." Raven commented as the screen turned to a bystander who witnessed Cryptid's entrance, " _It was crazy; she like, totally came out of nowhere and suddenly 'aaahhhhh.' It was so awesome and completely unexpected. I wanted to get a picture with her you know."_ The witness said excitedly as he talked about Cryptid.

 _Elsewhere_

June closed the apartment door heavily behind her, kicking off her trainers and walked into her living room and turned on the news channel before going into the kitchen to prepare some iced tea.

" _Cryptid's fighting crime where she has bested criminals by at least five documented victories, but I think that she would work well with the Teen Titans since they both fight crime."_ June heard one of witnesses say to the reporter say on the news as she filled her glass with ice before pouring in the iced tea.

"Yeah, not likely." June commented as she took a sip of her tea.

" _Cryptid, if you are listening to this, you are incredible and I hope that one day you'll get a chance to work with the Teen Titans. I also hope that you would give me an autograph."_ A bystander said waving to the camera.

June sat down in her recliner in front of the tv, "Like I said, not likely. On both accounts in fact." She said as she turned the dial on her watch and reversed the holographic disguise, giving back her hair, her tail, pointy ears and cat-like eyes.

After watching a couple more hours of news broadcast, she turned off the television and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Splashing water on her face, she stared scornfully at herself in the mirror. She hated her physical appearance, from the tip of her tail to the points on her ears.

But it was her African-American skin tone mixed with her Caucasian facial features made her feel out of place in this city. Although boys approached her at the pizza joint, asking if they could get her number or ask her out, she showed absolutely no interest in such activities. One of the main reasons why she despised her physical appearance, the moment the boys see her true appearance, they run for the hills. Didn't happen yet, but she knew that it would happen if she ever dates.

June splashed water in her face again and wiped her face with the towel before leaving the bathroom and lying down in her bed and letting her mind wander, 'Me, on a team? Not exactly tempting considering my background.' She turned on her side, "I work alone." She said before going to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Another one out of my head. Hope you enjoyed the quick update.**_


	3. Ocean Chase

_**Disclaimer: I only own June/Cryptid**_

* * *

Late at night, the Teen Titans were alerted to a crime happening by the docks. Arriving, they found Johnny Rancid on his motorcycle stealing property values from a local store by the docks.

Robin chased after the punk villain on his own motorbike, speeding up to catch up to him while Starfire and Raven flew overhead to try and cut him off in case Robin couldn't get a hold of him while Cyborg and Beast Boy was up ahead of everyone and was driving toward them. This strategy will effectively trap Rancid.

Rancid grinned as he fired shots at Robin who effectively swerved and dodged around said shots. This made Rancid grit his teeth in frustration before looking up at Starfire and Raven who flew above him, making him grin once more as he pressed a button on his motorcycle, launching an electro-net from the back seat of his bike into the air and catching the two girls in the air and sending them to the ground.

Rancid laughed manically before turning back to the road where an orange and black clad teenage girl stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest glaring at Rancid who decided to speed up, intending to run through her.

However, that was what Cryptid was waiting for that to happen. Uncrossing her arms revealed a bullwhip in her right hand where she threw her right arm at Rancid, wrapping the end of her whip around the motorcycle's handle. With strength that rivals Starfire's, she lifted Rancid on his bike into the air, making rancid yell in surprise before Cryptid jerked Rancid in the direction behind her, causing Rancid to go flying off his bike and onto the hood of the T-car that quickly drove up. As for the bike itself, let's just say that it was totalled the moment it made impact with the road.

It was at this moment, Robin, Starfire & Raven finally caught up and stared wide eyed when seeing Cryptid in the flesh as Cyborg and Beast Boy got out of the T-car.

"Woah, that's Cryptid?" Beast Boy asked as the vigilante in question walked over to the T-car and lifted the knocked out Rancid off the hood of the car and tied his hands behind his back and his legs together before holding him up for Cyborg to take, "Rancid Breath is yours, take it." Was all she said before dropping him at Cyborg's feet and running past him.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Cyborg yelled behind him at the departing figure.

But Robin wanted to know who this Cryptid is exactly, "Cyborg, you take care of Johnny Rancid, everyone else, go after her." Robin ordered as he revved up his bike and went after her with Beast Boy transforming into a hawk and Starfire and Raven flying after Cryptid.

Cryptid ran at high speed, not enough to match Kid Flash in any way, but enough to outrun a regular human and to give her momentum and agility to out wit just about anyone.

Robin rode up beside her, "Wait, we just want to talk!" He yelled over the sound of his motorbike.

Cryptid looked over the road railing to see a slippery slope that goes all the way to the ocean and said, "Talk to the tail!" Before leaping over the railing and sliding down the slope on her feet.

Robin stopped his bike as the rest of the team passed him and flew along the slope, "We got her." Raven said flying down to catch up with Cryptid.

Cryptid slid down the slope in perfect balance and increased speed, the ocean being her focal point until Starfire appeared beside her, "Please, why do you not wish to talk with us; why do you run?" She asked in concern.

"Because I don't like associating with anyone in general." Cryptid said, not taking her masked eyes off the ocean until she jumped, soaring through the air and diving into the water.

It was at this moment where Beast Boy transformed into a swordfish and jumped in and swam after her.

Cryptid swam in the ocean, her amphibious abilities helping her breathe underwater as she kicked her legs, giving herself more speed in the water as she swam away from Beast Boy.

'Geez, what is she?' Beast Boy thought as he swam faster, slowly gaining on her.

Cryptid glanced behind her and growled in frustration as she swam faster to get away from the Titan.

On and on the chase went, each time Beast Boy tried to get close, Cryptid always found a way to maneuver out his reach.

Beast Boy transformed into a squid and stretched his tentacles out to grab her, 'Almost there.' He thought to himself, straining to get her.

However, at the last moment when it looked like he was about to catch her, she made a sharp left. Beast Boy couldn't turn fast enough, which caused him to swim into someone he hadn't seen in awhile.

Untangling his tentacles from the person's head he swam back a little, 'Sorry about that Aqualad.' He said, hoping the Atlantean was using his telepathy.

'It's okay, Robin asked me for help.' Aqualad said, recovering from their impact, 'Let's go.' He said as he and Beast Boy pursued Cryptid together.

Cryptid swam to where the fishing dock is located, knowing that there were fishermen bringing in their catch, hoping that she could lose her pursuers among the fishermen.

'Wait, stop!' A male voice penetrated her mind, almost making her falter in her swim, but this only made her push herself.

'We're not trying to hurt you.' The same voice persisted, but she shook her head to shut out the voice out of her head.

'Please-GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' Her inner voice screamed back, making Aqualad grasp his head at the frequency of her anger and pain filled voice.

'You alright?' Beast Boy asked in concern.

Aqualad shook his head to get rid of the headache her scream caused him, 'I'm fine, let's keep moving.' He said as he and Beast Boy swam under fishing boats to continue their chase.

Cryptid saw a cloud of sand the boats were creating and decided to use that to her advantage. With a burst of speed, she shot herself towards the cloud and disappeared within it.

Aqualad and Beast Boy followed her into the cloud, but ended up coughing when they were inside the cloud of sand.

Aqualad waved the sand away from him and looked around them, but could not locate Cryptid. Looking up, he saw Cryptid's silhouette climbing a docked boat ladder and leaving the water.

'This way.' Aqualad said as he and Beast Boy swam up to the surface and climbed onto the boating docks, Beast Boy turning back into a boy, to find Cryptid. But all they found were fishermen at work and no sign of Cryptid.

Wasting no time, Beast Boy transformed into a bloodhound and started sniffing out her location, but the ocean and fish smell that came with the docks masked her scent...and was making him sick with the smell.

Beast Boy transformed back and held his stomach, leaning on Aqualad who had a confused look on his face, "I-I don't feel so hot. Hurummph!" He clamped a hand to his mouth when he felt his tofu lunch threatening to come up.

The sound of a motorbike and car interrupted what Aqualad was about to say as he turned to the dock's entrance to see that the rest of the Teen Titans have arrived. Placing hands on the greener boy's shoulders, Aqualad led him to the Titans as they got out and off their vehicles and ran towards the duo.

"Did you find her?" Robin asked when he approached them.

Aqualad shook his head, "She got away." He said as he patted the nauseous Beast Boy.

Robin sighed, "She's smarter than we anticipated." He said crossing his arms.

Starfire commented, "It would seem that our Cryptid friend does not wish to talk to anyone." She said sadly.

"No kidding, every time there's a crime happening, she appears then leave immediately when she's done." Cyborg said, summarizing the way Cryptid likes to work.

"Let's go home, we're not gonna find her here." Raven said looking around on the docks, not seeing the mysterious superhero anywhere.

Robin nodded in agreement, "Yeah, let's go and drop off our package and head back." Robin said, 'package' being Rancid who is tied up and unconscious in the T-car.

Everyone agreed and piled into the T-car and motorbike before leaving the docks.

Lifting her head in the yellow fishing hat and watching the Titans leave, she donned her regular human appearance before she was able to shrug off the fish smelling yellow coat and hat and threw them inside a random boat before leaving.

June walked to the parking lot by the docks and approached her obsidian motorcycle. Standing in front of her ride, she sighed, "Boy did that suck." She said as she started cracking her neck and back from the events that occurred from the last twenty minutes before hopping on her ride and putting on her helmet and rode back to her apartment by the sea.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it's not as detailed as you would like, but I gave it my best shot. Leave a review if you liked this.**_


	4. Pizza Battle

June arrived at her afternoon shift ten minutes early, which pleased her boss greatly as she set herself to work on auto-pilot; clean tables, recount inventory, etc. All basic routine.

She didn't love her job, though she didn't hate it either, she merely found it manageable and flexible enough to work around her schedule where she can still take online classes and bring down criminals in her spare time. Call it a hobby of hers.

Familiar voices reached her ears as she wiped down the table on the second floor of the restaurant. Looking outside where the outdoor tables are, she saw that it was the Teen Titans and that unitard guy.

Cursing under her breath, she rationalized that they haven't come here for Cryptid and are only here for lunch, so that means she was safe for now. But did it have to be this pizza place?

June did not want to approach them, lest it risk her identity, but she knew that this was her job requirement and it would be suspicious if she refused to serve the Titans.

So with an air of fake happiness, she walked at a sedate pace to their table and took their order where Cyborg and Beast Boy argued over vegetarian pizza. As a compromise, she settled them with a pizza that had half vegetarian and half pepperoni and an extra cheese pizza, to which they agreed as she walked off to cash in their order.

Robin yawned as soon as June left, "You know, one of the main requirements for a superhero is for them to have at least eight hours of sleep." Aqualad commented hearing Robin yawn before turning his sights back on the waitress that took their order. For some reason, there was something he found familiar about her voice as she talked.

Robin responded, "I know, but I was on surveillance system, hoping to catch Cryptid and find out where she is." He said, biting back a yawn.

"If she is smart enough to outrun and outswim us, then she is smart enough to stay hidden until another crime occurs." Raven said in a monotone voice as she looked at Robin's half tired expression.

Beast Boy took a big gulp of his soda, "Yeah, I mean every time Cryptid finishes up a criminal, she runs off, as though she doesn't want to be seen at all." He said looking at the rest of the Titans.

"That basically what her name means." Aqualad said, making the team look at him questionably before he continued, "Cryptid comes from the Greek word _krypto_ , which means 'hidden' or 'secret'." He explained the origin of Cryptid's name.

The rest of the team stayed silent until Beast Boy commented, "Sounds creepy actually. Where did you learn this?"

The Atlantean smiled, "We have an extensive library from centuries past from around the world."

June came back with the pizzas, "Here you are; half and half vegetarian and pepperoni," she set the pizza down in front of Beast Boy and Cyborg who practically drooled over the aroma, "and a whole cheese pizza with extra cheese." She said as she placed the other pizza down in front of the others.

With a smile to mask her discomfort around them, "Enjoy." She said before turning to walk away.

"Excuse me." Aqualad stopped her, which caused her to turn back to the Atlantean, "Me?" She asked confused.

Aqualad apologized, "Sorry, but you seem familiar, have we met somewhere before?" He asked, tilting his head, trying to recognize this girl.

'Crap. Okay, think fast June.' She thought to herself before she answered, looking the Atlantean in the eye, "I just have one of those faces. Excuse me please." She said, dismissing herself to serve other customers.

Aqualad blinked as June left the Titans' table. For some reason, her leaving abruptly stung him, and that in turn, confused him.

Turning back to the Titans, he saw that they were looking at him strangely, "What?" He asked confused and slightly embarrassed.

"What was that about?" Robin asked, gesturing to the waitress, June who was currently serving drinks to customers.

Aqualad blushed, "Nothing, it's just, there was something familiar about that girl."

Beast Boy decided to tease him, "Smoochy, smoochy, someone's in love." He sang before Aqualad karate chopped him on the head, seeing how they sat next to each other.

Beast Boy held his throbbing bump, "I was only joking."

"Well, I feel better." Raven said, very please under the monotone voice as everyone laughed. and chatted with each other.

Aqualad ignored them as he ate a slice of his cheese pizza, his eyes subtly following June who moved gracefully around the fast food restaurant. He wasn't lying when he said that she seemed familiar, but there was this other feeling that foreign but also familiar when she was close.

 _*BOOM!*_

The sound shook everyone alerted the Titans and the customers, causing panic and making the Titans shoot out of their seats and look to the sound came from the building right next to the pizza place.

"Titans, let's move!" Robin said before he and the Titans leapt off the rooftop to take care of what's happening next door.

June's manager calmed the customers down while she snuck out the back and peeked at what was happening and saw the Titans fighting Dr. Light who was carrying bags of money that he was stealing.

"Why did my work have to be right next to the bank?" June sighed feeling a tad bit irritated that there had to be a fight next to her job.

Seeing how Dr. light is getting his ass handed to him by Raven and Starfire, she decided not to interfere, "Yeah, I'm not even gonna bother." She said turning back to go back inside until she heard a crash in the street, making her look back at the fight to see the unitard that talked to her earlier has just crashed into a random car, creating a dent in the process.

June shook her head at this guy as Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and swung a car at Dr. Light, but the villain laughed as he shot his arms out and created a shield which deflected the car away from him and towards a still recovering Aqualad.

Unexpected panic shot through as saw that Aqualad was about to be crushed, she ran at high speed towards him in a millisecond and knocked him out of the way of the incoming car.

Aqualad didn't know what happened, one second he was recovering from the blinding light that the villain blasted at his eyes, the next he was rolling across the pavement with someone who landed on top of him.

Blinking, he looked up to see that it was the pizza waitress who was lifting herself off of him, and was kneeling beside him. Being this close to her, he realized that she's more gorgeous at this proximity.

All of a sudden, her appearance changed for a split second, one moment she's a waitress, the next Cryptid took her place before changing back to waitress.

Aqualad shook his head to clear the hallucination, but June's image shifted back and forth between Cryptid and regular girl.

June heard her watch give off electrical cracks and looked to see what was going on. Her heart dropped when she saw that it was damaged and bent before looking at her hands to see the black gloves of her jumpsuit glitching back and forth before they finally stayed as gloves.

Looking back down at Aqualad, she saw his eyes widen in wonder as he took in her true appearance, from the black with white hair to the tip of her tail. But it was her cat eyes that drew him in, there was a variety of emotions flashing in those pupil slits, panic, fear and sadness.

Aqualad sat up and became eye level with Cryptid who panicked at the closeness and shot to her feet and took a step back before running down the alley the landed next to and promptly disappeared out of sight.

* * *

 _ **I'm not exactly satisfied with this, but I needed to create a bridge for the real interesting moment between Aqualad and Cryptid/June.**_

 _ **Give me a review to make my day, school starts again this Monday.**_


	5. Cliffside Conversation

Cryptid sat against the rocks at the bottom of a cliff, listening to the ocean as the wind blew her black and white hair.

When she fled the scene after her identity was revealed to Aqualad, she slipped into the sewer system that led her to where she is now. 'That's the last time I hang around such a stench.' Cryptid thought to herself as she remembered how badly the sewer smelled.

Cryptid looked down at her damaged image enhancer, "This will take me weeks to repair." She said as she touched the device.

"You know, with your habit of leaving before saying anything, it's kinda hard for me to say thank you for saving me back there."

Cryptid turned to where the voice came from and saw Aqualad coming out of the sea and walking towards her until he stood five feet away from Cryptid.

Cryptid went back to looking at her image enhancer, "Is that all you came here for?" She asked, basically ignoring him.

"Well, yeah, sort of. Actually-" Aqualad answered awkwardly.

"Then you're welcome, bye." Cryptid said as she hopped off the rock and started walking, too tired to start another chase.

Aqualad jogged to catch up with her until he was walking beside her, "Hey, wait. Look, I know that you don't like talking to people." Cryptid walked faster, "Oh, you think." She said sarcastically as Aqualad caught up with her again and continued to talk, "But you should at least hear me out."

"Let me guess, you distract me with your small talk while you friends ambush me." Cryptid surmised not really caring at the moment if she really will get ambushed any second.

"I actually came alone." Aqualad spoke the truth, he told the Titans that he will find her and try to convince her to talk with them.

Cryptid scoffed, "You came here by yourself with absolutely no inkling of what I am capable of, pretty foolish since I could easily kill you now that you're alone with me." She said in the hopes of scaring him away.

However, he surprised her by laughing, making her glare at him, "I highly doubt that, you could've just stood by while that car crushed me." Aqualad said smiling at Cryptid.

Cryptid smirked, "Oh please, anyone knows that if a superhero should die, it should be on a real battlefield against the most dangerous villains in the world. I just saved you from being a disgrace to your fellow Titans." She said in half-truth, not wanting this guy to get any ideas that she had some semblance of nice feelings for him.

Aqualad continued to smile, "Still, thanks for saving me back there." He said before remembering that she had a holographic disguise, "By the way, do you always go out in that disguise?" He asked, referring to her waitress cover up.

Cryptid held up her broken device, "Well, I used to, but now that this stupid thing is broken, I'm going to need to come up with excuses and hope my manager will buy it until I can repair the watch." She said glaring at her watch.

"But why disguise yourself?" Aqualad asked, not really understanding why she would need to hide herself when there is nothing wrong with her in his opinion.

Cryptid stopped walking and stared at Aqualad who stopped with her, "You're kidding, right?" She deadpanned, not understanding why it wasn't so obvious.

"Huh?" Aqualad said in confusion.

Cryptid poked Aqualad in the forehead, "Did the salt water take away some of your brain cells? I happen to be a freak of nature for crying out loud."

Aqualad rubbed his forehead, "You look fine to me." He said, being honest with her.

Cryptid scoffed, "Well I don't like how I look, no one should be cursed to look like this." She said sadly as she leaned against the cliff wall.

Aqualad was beginning to understand why she had sadness in her eyes, girls her age become self-conscious about how they look, but this one was something deeper. He leaned against the cliff wall beside her, "You know, there's nothing wrong with being different from everyone else. Despite what you think, you should be happy with your difference, you're protecting the innocent because of it." Aqualad said in hopes that this would make her feel better about herself.

Cryptid sighed, "Who am I _really_ protecting them from, the villains...or me?" She said crossing her arms.

Always a balance when it comes to power and responsibility. "You're not alone in that department, what comes great power-" Aqualad started.

"-comes great responsibility." Cryptid and Aqualad finished together.

Aqualad nodded, "Exactly." He said before looking at the broken image enhancer on Cryptid's wrist where an idea popped into his head, "You know, Cyborg can fix your disguise device for you if you need to go back to work tomorrow." He offered.

Cryptid narrowed her eyes at the Atlantean, "You're just playing me here so that I can meet with your friends." She said, not really believing him.

Aqualad sighed at her distrustful nature, "Look, I won't deny that the Titans have tried really hard to get in touch with you, but I know that some superheroes like to blend in to have some sense of normalcy in their life. So I know that you some of that normalcy while wearing that watch." He finished, pointing at her watch.

Cryptid stayed silence as she grudgingly realized that what he said was true, she does want normalcy in her life, and her watch was the only thing that can help her achieve that. With a resigned sigh she said, "I should thank my lucky stars that Cyborg is an expert with technology?"

Aqualad smiled, feeling happy that she would be coming with him, "He sure is." He looked at the ocean's horizon and say that the sun was setting, "We should probably go, the Titans are probably still waiting." He said pushing away from the wall and walking into the ocean before looking back at her expectantly, "You can still breath underwater, right?" He asked.

Cryptid smirked as she pushed away from the wall and followed the Atlantean, "It's one of my favorite abilities." She said before diving into the water with Aqualad.

While they swam toward their destination, Aqualad used his underwater telepathy, 'By the way, my name is Aqualad.' He introduced himself.

'Please to meet you, I'm Cryptid.' She replied out of respect as they continued on their journey in the sea.

* * *

 _ **I consider this my favorite. Review, fav and follow; you know the drill.**_


	6. The Visit to Titan Tower

Aqualad and Cryptid poked their heads out of the water the moment they reached Titans Tower before climbing onto the island the Tower sat upon.

Cryptid followed behind Aqualad as he led the way to the entrance of the Tower, just so that she can keep an eye on his movements in case he tried something she didn't like. Analyzing his build now, she realized that he stood about 6,5 in comparison to her 5,7 height. His unitard didn't hide his muscles very much.

Cryptid shook her head for such a thought, she was here for a meeting and a repair job, not to check out a Titan. Even if he is annoyingly handsome.

Aqualad felt her staring at him the moment they stepped out of the ocean. In all honesty, he always found it uncomfortable how people stared at him for long periods of time; back home in Atlantis growing up and above the surface when the ladies look at him like a piece of meat. But with Cryptid behind him, staring at him, it felt right, perfect even.

Standing in front of the door with Cryptid by his side, he knocked three times and stepped back as he heard rushing footsteps that he recognized before the big door slid open to reveal a smiling Beast Boy, "Aquadude, welcome back." His eyes caught sight of a relaxed looking Cryptid, making his smile widen, "And Cryptid, come on in." he said stepping aside to let them in.

Cryptid stepped inside before Aqualad and stopped in front of the changeling and said, "Not to see rude, but is Cyborg here?" She asked, holding up her watch.

 _In the Titan's living room_

Cyborg used the tools that came out of his fingertips to repair the image enhancing watch as he sat on the living room kitchen counter. Normally, he would have fun fixing gadgets and making them, but there was one problem…

"You know Cryptid, you can sit on the sofa over there." Cyborg said to Cryptid who balanced on her tail in a cross legged pose on the countertop in front of him and was staring at his work.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm quite comfortable here." Cryptid replied, balancing on the tail that she doesn't use very often.

A vein popped on his brow, "Yeah, well I'm not." Cyborg said, not liking how this girl was drilling holes into his work with her eyes for the last twenty minutes.

"Just making sure you don't install a tracking device or bug into it." She said nonchalantly.

Two more veins popped onto his head, "How the hell can I put a bug into something like this?!" He bellowed like a megaphone that had her tilting back with the force of his voice before she rocked back and forth like a creaking rocking chair when his voice ended.

The rest of the Titans were on the sofa watching the exchange before Aqualad stepped forward until he was beside Cyborg, "You know Cryptid, there's food here, so you must be hungry." He offered, hoping that this would break the ice a bit.

"Thanks, but no thanks, my body doesn't require food at the moment." Cryptid said, politely refusing his offer.

 _*Growl*_ Apparently her stomach disagrees with her comment. Blushing a little from the embarrassment of the Titans hearing that sound, she looked down as the two Titans in front of her smirked in her direction. "Please excuse me, that was me." She said, politely excusing her stomach's sound.

Starfire flew to her side with one of her alien food, "Perhaps these zorka berries will curb your hunger." She offered with a hopeful expression.

Every Titan, minus Starfire, panicked, "What?!" As Cryptid took the bowl of zorka berries from the alien and smelled it, trying to predict if whether or not she'll like it before she took the fork that Starfire came back with.

Poking a berry, she brought the alien food to her mouth and slowly bit into it and began to chew while the Titans watched in anticipation to see what will happen after. Swallowing the berry, she remained frozen and silent, making the Titans scared at what will happen next...until she shrugged and started eating more zorka berries.

Watching her eat the alien food, Aqualad couldn't help but ask, "You like that stuff?" He couldn't even swallow one berry.

Popping another berry into her mouth, "Some humans may not be able to stomach this due to its taste, but seeing how I'm part creature, I find this taste quite pleasing." She said swallowing another berry.

Beast Boy held up a hand, "Uh, question, what's the name of your other half, because looks like a cross between a cat and a monkey." That earned him a bonk on the head by Robin and Raven.

"I never really took the time to name that other half, so I only stuck with 'creature'." Cryptid said eating her last berry before handing the rest back to Starfire who put it back in the fridge while she remained balanced on her tail.

Robin rubbed the back of his head, not really sure how to proceed with this girl, "So...how long have you been in Jump City?" He asked awkwardly, trying to start a conversation.

"Six months this august." Cryptid answered without conviction.

"How long have you been a superhero?" Robin asked.

"About three years since I was fourteen. My teachers thought the time had come for me to use my difference to make a difference." Cryptid answered, thinking back to her days in the Shaolin Temples where she spent eight years of her childhood training.

Robin became even more interested, "What did they teach you?"

Cryptid shrugged, feigning aloofness, "Just the basics, martial arts, meditation, inner peace, how to use my heightened senses properly and whatnot." She answered, not really caring to relay all the details of her childhood.

"What made you want to become a superhero?" Robin asked, however, that question was met with silence.

"I would prefer it, if you don't ask that again. It is a personal matter, one that I will not share. If you ask me where I come from or who my family is, I will not answer." Cryptid said threateningly as she looked Robin in the ask, daring him to ask her those questions.

Robin can recognize that look anywhere because it was the same look he had when he was obsessed with his greatest foe, Slade. Whatever happened to her, must've set her on the path to vengeance, and had to become a superhero to do so.

Robin sighed, but abided by her request, "Very well, I won't ask."

Cryptid nodded, "Thank you." She said before averting her eyes to Cyborg's work.

Aqualad decided a different course to move things along faster while Cyborg fixes her watch, "You know, we could show you around the tower. It will be awhile until Cyborg finishes." He said, hoping that she would agree so that he could get to know her beyond that mask she wears.

"Thanks, but I'd rather not impose, I still feel like an intruder." Cryptid politely refused as she stared at Cyborg's work.

Starfire floated in front of Cryptid with her feet in the air and her face inches away from the orange mask, "Nonsense, you are a guest here, and as a guest you deserve the tour to defeat this enemy called the 'boredom'." Starfire said eagerly as she leaned in closer to Cryptid's face, making Cryptid lean away at a forty-five degree angle, straining her tail in the process.

Cryptid twitched from the uncomfortable position it was causing her tail, "If I say yes, will you move away from me, this isn't a good position for my tail." She said as she felt her tail quivering from the strain.

Starfire realized her error and quickly retracted from Cryptid who hopped off the counter and onto her legs as she massaged her aching tail, "My apologies, I did not know there was a limit." Starfire said, feeling bad for the pain she caused Cryptid.

Continuing to massage her tail she said, "It's okay, just be happy you don't have to deal with a tail. You have no idea how many times this thing got smashed in the doorway the first few days after it sprouted." She said releasing her tail and walking with Robin, Beast Boy, Aqualad and Starfire who linked arms with her cheerfully as they took her on Titans Tower tour.

 _Sometime later_

"...and here, you have the best view in Jump City." Robin said, finishing the tour when they appeared on the roof of the tower.

Cryptid cannot deny that the view is beautiful, especially with the sun setting and creating purple and hues in the sky. "It's beautiful. You're all lucky to live where you are needed." She said looking at the Titans minus Raven and Cyborg who are still in the living room.

Aqualad tensed when she thought he lived here in Jump City before Beast Boy stepped up, "Actually, Aqualad is only here visiting on vacation, he's part of Titans East in Steel City." he said with an arm around his best friend and smiling proudly.

Cryptid's heart clenched without warning, why did Aqualad's temporary stay in Jump cause her pain?

"Really now, and your reason for not staying at where you are stationed?" Cryptid enquired Aqualad judgmentally, not understanding his need for a vacation.

Aqualad felt stung at her judgement, "Bumblebee wanted me to take a few days off and reconnect with the ocean, said that I haven't been myself lately." He explained, hoping that this would curb her judgment of him.

"Oh, I see, you were homesick." Cryptid said, understanding that feeling very clearly but masking her feelings with an indifferent expression.

Aqualad scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Yeah, something like that. I'll be back in Steel City in a week." He said, letting her know how long he'll be staying.

Cryptid nodded in approval at his length of stay, "That's good, you shouldn't be away from your duty for a long period of time." but inside, she was hurt because a part of her wanted him to stay longer.

"It's fixed!" Cyborg yelled as he and Raven stepped onto the roof.

Cryptid looked in the new arrival's direction as they approached with her newly repaired image enhancer. Holding the device in front of her, Cyborg grinned with pride, "I also fixed the time on it." He said as he placed the device in Cryptid's hand.

Cryptid fastened the watch to her right wrist and turned the dial, masking her true appearance with her human persona before the Titans' eyes.

No longer Cryptid, June stood in her pizza uniform and looked behind her to see that her tail is no longer there at the moment. Turning to the gaping Titans she asked casually, "Do I look human enough?"

Aqualad was at a loss for words, in her normal appearance, without a mask, she looks beautiful. However, right now, he prefers the real her, ears, tail and all; he wants the real her without the mask.

He was about to voice his thoughts about her mask, but Beast Boy beat him to it, "Dude, why do you need the mask when you are already unrecognizable in all...this?" He said gesturing to her appearance.

Turning back into Cryptid, she stared at the changeling disapprovingly, "Because I like it." She said simply before turning to Cyborg and bowing her head in respect, "Thank you for fixing my disguise." She said before walking towards the door and disappeared inside the Tower.

All the Titans stared after her and stayed silent after she left the roof until Aqualad broke the silence, "She sure loves leaving so suddenly." The Titans nodded with his statement.

Robin then said to Aqualad, "Hey Aqualad, she seems to open up to you more than any of us." He pulled out a Titan communicator, "Could you give this to her?"

Aqualad nodded, taking the communicator and ran to catch up to Cryptid who was waiting for the elevator to arrive.

 _*Ding*_ the elevator made before opening for her to step inside where she was about to press the down button, "Hold the elevator please!" Aqualad rushed to reach the elevator.

Cryptid waited until Aqualad came inside before pressing the down button, making the doors close before it went down.

Aqualad decided to start a conversation with her, "So what did you think of the Titans?" He asked, looking at her, trying to discern her reaction.

Cryptid shrugged, "They're quite a bunch, not that it's a bad thing, you just don't see that many people who are completely different live together as a family." She said, her eyes darkening in long lost memory.

Aqualad could feel the wave of sadness rolling off of her through her voice. Her sadness became his, making him want to hold her, but restrained himself from doing so.

The elevator dinged before opening on the bottom floor where Cryptid and Aqualad stepped off and walked to the exit leading out of the Tower, "You know, you don't have to do everything by yourself." Aqualad said as he walked beside her.

"I'm used to doing things on my own." Cryptid responded stoically.

"But it also gets lonely." Aqualad said, relating his loner days before he met the Titans.

Cryptid couldn't deny the need for companionship, but she masked her loneliness with indifference, "I manage."

They reached the door, "Still, if you need any help or need someone to talk to, the me and Titans are willing to listen." Aqualad said as he held out the Titan communicator for her to take.

Crptid took the communicator and stared at it before stashing it in her belt pouch, "I'll keep that in mind." She said before pressing the button by the door, making said door slide open where she stepped out and looked over her shoulder, "'Til next time." She said, bidding the Atlantean farewell.

Aqualad waved, "I'll see you around." He said as the door slid shut as Cryptid walked towards the ocean and swam home.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this. The seeds of attraction have been sown. Review, favor or follow.**_


	7. Who's Asking Who Out?

Aqualad stared at the ceiling as he laid in bed in his guest room at Titans Tower. It's been two days since he has seen Cryptid, and during that time, the Titans have not been alerted to any major crimes that the police couldn't handle. So in other words, nothing interesting happened for him, if you count the tofu vs. meat argument between Beast Boy and Cyborg, other than that, things have been very lax.

He looked at his communicator at his bedside table, he contemplated asking out the strange human/creature hybrid, but he didn't want to come on too strong or pressure her due to him staying for a few more days.

Taking the communicator in his grasp, he stared long and hard at the device trying to figure out whether or not he should contact her or not. He doesn't have any experiences in dating, and this scares him more than the monsters he faced in the past.

Holding the communicator to his chest, he sighed feeling pathetic at the truth that he is scared of trying to ask out a girl who is basically a loner. His head told him to wait, but his heart was telling him to go for it no matter what the consequences as long as he knew he tried.

Pulling the communicator from his chest to stare at the device, he said to himself, "I must be out of my mind." he said as he flipped open the communicator.

 _With June_

June stepped out of the bathroom in her black and orange pajamas as she brushed out her black and white locks that reached the middle of her back when her Titan communicator started beeping.

June placed her brush on the bedside table beside the communicator before picking up the device and flipping it open to reveal Aqualad's face that soon looked surprised when he saw June's real form unmasked, making him at a loss for words when he saw her cat like eyes.

"Can I help you?" June asked, breaking him out of his revere.

Aqualad felt awkward fore he didn't know how to start, "Hi, um, I just wanted to talk and see how you were doing." 'Stupid.' he thought to himself.

June laid down on her back as she stared at the little screen of her communicator, "Well for one thing, it's been a slow day at the pizza place, so nothing exciting happened, makes me wish for Godzilla to come crashing in so that I can put my training to good use." she complained tiredly, having suffered an uneventful day.

Aqualad felt sympathy for her, "You too huh? At least you didn't have to suffer Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing with each other about meat and tofu." he said remembering what happened this morning that cost them a bottle of barbecue sauce and an ill tempered Raven.

June nodded, "That's what happens when you put a vegetarian and a meat lover in one house, just pray that they don't plan a barbecue party together." she said humorously.

Aqualad laughed, making it sound like music to her ears, "They probably have, but I'm usually not around for those things." he said, smiling at her.

"Which do you usually side with whenever they get into that debate?" June asked, feeling comfortable with their talk.

"I usually stay out of it, but I lean towards vegetarian because I have lived with sea animals most of my life." Aqualad said, letting her know his type of food. "What about you?"

June answered, "I like both actually, but it's mostly my creature instincts that requires meat for me to keep my strength. However, no offence to water dwellers, but I don't like how the fish tastes in my mouth." she said listing her preference.

Aqualad almost jumped for joy knowing that she would never eat his fishy friends the way Speedy does, "Actually, I'm quite relieved because half the fish are friends of mine."

June smiled, "Let me guess, your friends at home eat sushi."

"Fish tacos." he corrected, remembering how Speedy ate fish in front of him when they were still in the process of building their tower, "As long as they hide any food that has fish in it, I'm happy."

June smiled, "That's good, I think." she said rethinking his fish taco situation.

Aqualad scratched the back of his head, feeling sheepish as he took a moment before asking her the question he has wanted to ask her, "Hey Cryptid, I was wondering if you ever have free time, you and I could hang out some time." there, he finally said it.

June felt her breath leave her body as a blush stained her cheeks, such a reaction never happened before now, "Well...what do you have in mind?" she asked trying to hide her blush as butterflies swarmed in her stomach.

That question stumped Aqualad, he didn't know what to do for her to make her time with him special. His face went red with embarrassment.

June saw that he was struggling with the answer to her question, "I can see that this is your first time asking a girl out, isn't it?" she asked, making Aqualad look down in embarrassment, "Mmhm." he nodded shamefully.

June found this innocent side of him adorable, but she didn't voice it lest she humiliate him further. So instead, she opted to make this easy for him, "How about this, I'll suggest our time together, and if you ask me out again, brainstorm your ideas on what would be fun for both of us. That way we are fair in the dating department." she suggested, giving him a free pass from being embarrassed.

Aqualad looked up at her through the communicator, "Really?" he asked.

June nodded, "Yeah, consider this a trial run/practice field for when you ask another girl out." she said as she placed an arm underneath her head.

Aqualad blushed because she was right, "Okay, what would you like to do?" he asked, praying that he could please her with whatever she comes up with.

June hummed as she began to think of something they could both enjoy. Looking out the window, she saw the moon that will be full tomorrow night on Saturday. A lightbulb went off in her head as she remembered her little once a month tradition. Turning back to her communicator, she asked, "Are you free tomorrow night?"

Aqualad nodded, "Yeah."

June smiled as she explained her little monthly tradition, "Tomorrow night is when the moon will be full, and every full moon, I go out swimming in the ocean when the moon's glow illuminates the reef where it is most beautiful. I also bring my music there to dance to." she added, unintentionally planting the image into his head.

Aqualad thought about it and painted the picture in his head before nodding, "I like that idea, better than what I could ever come up with."

"Remember, we both breathe underwater. Next time you ask a girl out, find out what she likes and dislikes, what her hobbies are, and whether she knows how to swim." she advised him for the next time he wants to date a girl.

Aqualad smiled sheepishly, "I'll keep that in mind." he said before making a confirmation, "So it's a date?"

June nodded, "Yep, meet me at the docks by 9 pm. You remember the docks, I lost you and your changeling friend when you chased me." she smiled at the sour look on his face when she talked about their unpleasant unofficial encounter, "Yeah, I remember." he said dryly.

June suppressed a snicker, "I'll see you then." she said before ending the call and placing the communicator on the bedside table before going underneath the covers and turning off the lights and going to sleep, looking forward to what tomorrow night would bring.

 _With Aqualad_

Aqualad stared at the blank screen of his communicator before realizing, "Oh my god I have a date!" he exclaimed in panic and excitement. __

* * *

 _ **I'm almost done with this story. My mind is overflowing.**_


	8. Moonlight Date

Aqualad leaned against the post at the end of the dock as he waited for Cryptid to show. He occupied his time by staring at the moon which reflected beautifully off the water as he let his mind wander to Cryptid's unmasked face. He found Cryptid more beautiful without the mask covering her features. When they talked yesterday, he memorized every feature upon her face; her elf like ears, her cat-like eyes that seemed to have a certain glow, her thin eyebrows, her feather eyelashes, her button nose, her white on black hair, her heart shaped face and finally her smooth lips that had a hint of red on them.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle approaching. He turned his head to see an obsidian colored motorcycle with a familiar orange and black uniform on top of it. Parking the motorcycle, Cryptid removed the black helmet off her head and settled it inside the back seat of her ride before walking towards the docks.

Cryptid spotted Aqualad leaning on the post at the end of the dock under the moonlight. The way he looks with the moon's glow behind gave him a mystical like look, but she would be damned if she said that to him, she still has some pride left.

"Did I keep you waiting long?" Cryptid asked out of courtesy as she approached the Atlantean.

Aqualad shook his head, "I got here not too long ago." he said as Cryptid came to stand in front him and said, "That's good." she faced him with an inviting smile, "You ready?" she asked Aqualad who smirked, "Always."

Cryptid smirked, "Try and keep up." she said before diving into the ocean with Aqualad following her. Together they swam, but Cryptid had to put a bit of effort into her swim due to her tail dragging her.

'We almost there?' Aqualad asked through his telepathy as he looked at Cryptid who was pushing herself to swim faster.

'Just a little further.' she answered back as they approached her favorite place on a full moon night.

Aqualad gasped when they arrived at the location. He swam around Jump City many times, but he never found anything breathtaking during a full moon until now. Before them stood a reef that was illuminated by the moonlight as fish of multiple colors swam about in their habitat, giving off their own glow under the moon.

Cryptid swam towards a clearing patch located in the middle of the the reef and floated onto her back with her arms behind her head, bathing in the moonlight as she stared up at the full moon in a relaxed manner.

Aqualad remained in his position for a moment, confused to what he was supposed to do before he swam to where Cryptid and laid down beside her.

They both stayed silent as they stared at the full moon. Aqualad had to admit that this is beautiful, yet he couldn't help but feel a little awkward with the silence between them.

Deciding to break the awkward silence, Aqualad asked, 'You do this every full moon?'

Her hair swirled around her as she nodded, never taking her eyes away from the moon, "Mmhm, every full moon, no exceptions. You can only find this light beautiful in a place where it can never touch." she said admiring the moonlight in the ocean.

Aqualad couldn't help but admire her whimsical nature, 'How long have you been doing this little outing?' he asked looking at her.

Cryptid closed her eyes, remembering the night her amphibious abilities manifested when she was going through her transformation cycle, 'Since I was ten years old, but back then I was hanging out at the bottom of the lake. It's different when you compare the lake and ocean's beauty under the moonlight.' she said thinking back to her days at the temple.

Aqualad can only imagine as he stared at Cryptid and couldn't help but be curious about her past, but decided against it. Instead he asked, "Does the moon remind you of anything?"

Cryptid opened her eyes, smiling sadly as she thought about his question before answering, "To be fairly honest, the moon signifies beauty in the darkness. It is the third most beautiful thing I have seen in this world." she said as she thought of the first and second beauties in her life.

Aqualad saw the sadness in her eyes, "Who's the first and second?"

Cryptid smiled in remembrance, "My Mother; she is the very first person whom I consider the most beautiful, both in love and on the outside. She was the only person I wanted to protect above all else with Dad." she let out a mirthful laugh, "They're both scientists, yet Mom has this firm belief in magic in this world, just hidden in places." she smiled as she remembered the woman of pale complexion and pale blonde hair which Cryptid inherited.

Aqualad smiled as Cryptid spoke of her Mother fondly before she talked about the second beauty in her life, "The second is my little brother," if she were not in water, you could see tears, "he was but a newborn when I last saw him, but I still remember walking into the medical ward and seeing my little brother all bundled up. When I got closer, Mom showed him to me, he opened his eyes and looked at me and smiled." she laughed, "I knew from that day on, that I would protect him from any monster that threatens his life."

"What happened to him?"

"He's safe, he's living with our parents." Cryptid said, not showing her emotions as she thought of the little brother that she protects.

Aqualad couldn't understand why she wasn't with her family. Before he could ask, she interrupted, "If you're gonna ask why I'm not with my family, I'll only tell you about the small part of my reason." she said sternly not wanting to tell the full truth.

Aqualad nodded in understanding before she told him a small portion of her leaving her family, "I didn't always look like this you know, I used to be...normal; more human. When I was six-years-old, there was an accident, something me and my parents could not control. There were blood samples from exotic animals inside test tubes, the glass of those tubes shattered and cut into my skin." she touched her left arm, the defence she used to shield her face from the glass, "I had to get stitches, I survived, but then I began to change. They were small changes at first, things I did not really notice; heightened senses, hyper awareness and intellect. By the fifth month after the accident, I began to see the physical changes; my teeth began to sharpen to a point and my ears became elf like." Her eyes became sad, "The closer my brother's due date, the more I became feral, relying on instincts and attacking anything that comes near. Too many times I nearly attacked my parents." her voice lowered with guilt, "I never told my parents for fear of what they would think of me, I always kept everything hidden, never leaving my room unless for food. After my brother was born, I couldn't harm him, I am afraid of what I would do to him if I ever gave in to my monstrous side. The only way that I could protect him, is to keep my distance permanently."

Aqualad began to understand why she truly stays away from people, she doesn't want anyone to get hurt because of her. Cryptid has been holding in her pain for a long time and has lived with the regret of leaving her family.

"But you must return to your family someday, they must understand your reasons." Aqualad said sitting up, "If you could just-"

"What, come back to my parents after eleven years of fighting because I am a freak?" Cryptid said indignantly as she sat up, "Not all families are understanding of their child because they are different. I mean look at me, do you think Mom and Dad would be proud to call...THIS their daughter." she said gesturing to herself, "I spent years in isolation to control my monstrous side and use it to help people, but I would give anything to look and feel like a real human without having to hide myself." she said breathing heavily in the water to calm down.

A hand appeared on her shoulder, making her look up at Aqualad in surprise as she got caught in his bottomless black eyes that looked at her with sympathy. Before she could fathom what his sympathy meant, she was pulled into a hug, her cheek resting against his chest as he placed his chin on top of her head. Her heart skipped a beat at this close proximity to the Atlantean, she should push him away for hugging her with permission, but she found this comforting.

"You may not look human on the outside, but inside, you are more than human. You are a good person Cryptid, anyone who is willing to sacrifice their life with their family in order to protect them is worthy of being human." He pulled away to lift her chin so that their eyes can meet, "You may not see yourself as human but I see something much deeper beyond what is seen in the mirror." he said as the water flowed through both of their hair.

Cryptid couldn't help the fluttering feeling in her stomach when he said those words, "And what do you see?" she asked, wanting to know what he sees that she could not.

Aqualad knew that this was going to be hard for him to explain, but in the short time he has known her, he feels more alive with her more than anyone can imagine. Not knowing how else to say it, he decided to go with his feelings, "I see someone who is willing to put other's well being before her own. You have this extraordinary kind of beauty that is inside and out. You're honest with yourself and you're kind to others. You may not like yourself, but I like you just the way you are." he said, finishing his speech.

Cryptid was at a loss for words, never had anyone said those words to her. She felt herself blush several shades of red as she saw truth in Aqualad's eyes. She remained silent, but her shy smile spoke volumes as Aqualad decided to become bold by cupping her cheek and bring her into a gentle kiss; their first kiss.

* * *

 _ **Sorry to stop right there, ran out of ideas. The next chapter will be the last.  
**_

 _ **Also, I have posted the prequel to this story, it is called 'Cryptid Origins: June's Choice.' Visit my profile to see her life before she became a superhero.**_

 _ **Until then, leave a comment.**_


End file.
